


Kebiasaan

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M, Habits, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Hakuryuu seringkali gagal memaknai tindak-tanduk Kougyoku.





	Kebiasaan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Pre-Canon.

Hakuryuu seringkali gagal memaknai tindak-tanduk Kougyoku.

Gadis itu tidak jarang―sering malah―menghabiskan waktu dengan mondar-mandir di koridor istana sambil menutup mulutnya dan mengernyitkan dahi. Pernah juga gadis itu tertawa-tawa sendiri di koridor yang jarang dilalui orang, entah menertawakan apa. Pernah juga gadis itu membaca sebuah buku sampai melotot-lotot, entah buku apa yang dibacanya.

Penasaran, Hakuryuu pun mencoba mengikuti tindakan gadis itu. Dihabiskannya waktu dengan mondar-mandir di koridor istana sampai ditemukannya fakta bahwa Kougyoku berusaha menemukan pemandangan matahari terbenam terbaik di balik atap Istana Kekaisaran Kou. Dihampirinya koridor tempat Kougyoku tertawa-tawa dan dilihatnya jendela kecil yang mengarah ke dapur tempat para pelayan saling bersenda gurau. DIbacanya buku yang sama dengan Kougyoku dan didapatinya lukisan manusia purba di gua-gua yang mirip dengan kondisi dunia saat ini.

Hakuryuu sadar, ada banyak hal mengenai Kougyoku yang baru diketahuinya setelah menjalani sendiri apa yang gadis itu jalani.

Hanya saja, pemuda itu tidak sadar bahwa semburat merah yang hadir di wajahnya dan Kougyoku saat mereka berpapasan adalah definisi dari rasa suka.


End file.
